Fanservice
by fckyeahLJOE
Summary: Ando, Dhitz, Miaw, dan Maya adalah fujodanshi akut yang porno abis (kecuali Ando yang masih polos :p). Bagaimana cara mereka agar mendapatkan fanservice dari Haruma (artis JGV alias bintang film porno gay). Rated masih aman lah hehe


**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando

**2. Twitter **: fckyeahljoe *Follow ya :D **Facebook :** Ando Nakamaru **WordPress** : Semeukezone dot wordpress dot com

**3. Judul** : Fanservice

**4. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Oneshoot

**5. Cast :**  
- Haruma , JGV artis

- Ando (Author, OC, Innoncent uke)

- Dhitz (OC, Queen of mesum 1)

- Miaw (OC, Queen of mesum 2)

- Maya (OC, Queen of mesum 3)

- Namja penerjemah (OC, bayangin aja sendiri, pastinya harus cakep juga hhe)

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast adalah mesumerz (?)

**Author Note :**

_Iseng aja bikin ni cerita karena Ando si uke innoncent selalu di bully oleh para queen of mesum (Dhitz, Miaw, dan Maya). Kalian seharusnya merasa tersanjung karena bisa jadi tokoh di cerita ini, meskipun awalnya aku cuman ingin memberitahukan pada dunia betapa bejat dan nistanya kalian wkwkwkw *Kabur*_

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

.

.

.

"Tittiiittt... Titttittt..."

Bunyi klakson kendaraan bermotor saling bertautan di jalanan ibu kota siang itu. Kemacetan yang menggila di tambah cuaca panas yang menyengat membuat para pengendara kendaraan bermotor itu terkesan tidak sabaran.

Di tengah kemacetan itu, seorang anak remaja manis yang berada di dalam sebuah taxi, sebut saja Ando, tampak kesal.

"Ah, gila banget ni macet. Kalau gini caranya Gw bisa telat nih!" Gerutu anak lelaki itu.

Sang supir taxi itu melirik Ando sekilas dari kaca spionnya. Ekspresinya begitu datar seolah-olah mengatakan kalau ia juga sudah cukup lelah dengan kemacetan yang menggila ini. Sehingga ia berharap Ando tidak membuatnya semakin pusing dengan ocehannya.

"Pak, gak bisa cari jalan lain gitu? Jalan tikus gitulah!"

"Maaf, dek. Boro-boro jalan tikus, keluar dari sini aja udah untung!" Jawab Pak supir sambil menunjuk ke luar mobil.

Ando memperhatikan keadaan di luar. Benar saja apa kata pak supir, bisa keluar dari kemacetan yang menggila ini saja sudah untung mengingat taxi yang di tumpanginya itu terjebak di tengah-tengah kendaraan-kendaraan lainnya.

Anak lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya, hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang. Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu sudah di pastikan akan telat menuju bandara.

.

.

.

Bandara

Ando berlari menuju gerbang kedatangan bandara dengan terburu-buru. Ia sudah telat menjemput, atau lebih tepatnya sih menyambut seseorang.

Memangnya siapa orang yang harus di jemput Ando sehingga membuat remaja tanggung itu bersemangat?

Keluarganya? Sepertinya bukan. Ando tidak akan sesemangat itu kalau hanya untuk menjemput keluarganya.

Lalu siapa? Apakah mungkin artis kpop idolanya? Sepertinya bukan juga mengingat bulan ini tidak ada jadwal konser artis kpop di negaranya.

Dari kejauhan 3 orang manusia berjenis kelamin wanita (mungkin) melambaikan tangannya pada Ando.

"Ando, kemari!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Seringai manis mengembang di wajah Ando. Dia pun langsung menghampirinya wanita-wanita rempong itu.

"Hai, semua. Pesawatnya udah mendarat belum?" Tanya Ando dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Belum, masih 5 menit lagi!" Jawab Maya, si wanita berambut panjang.

"Syukurlah!" Ando menghela nafas lega.

"Lo abis ngapain sih, Ndo? Kok keringetan gitu?" Miaw, wanita yang berumur lebih tua dari Ando itu bertanya.

"Iya ih, Lo kaya abis di gangbang supir angkot, Ndo!" Celetuk Wanita terakhir yang berambut pendek, sebut saja dia Dhitz.

Ando melirik Dhitz dengan pandangan sinis. "Sialan, Lo!" Desisnya.

Dhitz memang sering mengolok-olok Ando. Entah kenapa ia senang sekali melakukan itu padanya.

Padahal apa salah Ando, si Uke polos nan innoncent itu? Usut punya usut, ternyata Dhitz itu merasa kalah 'cantik' dengan Ando, istilahnya irinisasilah hohoho

"Jalanan macet gila. Gw kira bakalan telat, makanya Gw buru-buru lari ke sini." Ungkap Ando menjelaskan.

Banjir keringat membuat tubuh Ando yang berbalut kemeja putih tipis itu tampak basah dan memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Belum lagi keringat yang membasahi lehernya, sehingga membuatnya terlihat lebih eksotis, membuat Ando was-was dengan kesuciannya (?).

"Mau pake jaket Gw gak nih?" Kata Maya menawarkan. Sepertinya Maya menyadari kalau sedari tadi beberapa pasang mata seme-seme jelalatan asyik memandangi tubuh indah temannya itu.

"Ogah ah panas!" Tolak Ando.

"Yakin Lo gak mau pake jaket Gw? Lihat noh seme-seme pada ngeliatin Lo!"

"Iya gak apa-apalah sekali-kali pamer body. Kan sayang kalau punya body semok gak di pamerin." Sifat narsis Ando kumat.

"Iya biarin aja, si Ando kan lagi nunggu di tawar om-om!" Seru si Dhitz.

"Kampret Lo! Emangnya Gw uke apaan bisa di tawar-tawar, huh!" Geram Ando kesal.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelamin lagi!" Ujar Miaw menengahi. "Lagian kan lumayan kalau si Ando ada yang nawar, ntar malem kita bisa makan-makan gratis di warteg hoho" Kata Miaw melanjutkan.

Ando cemberut. Ternyata si Miaw sama saja. Bukannya ngebelain, malah ikut ngebully si Uke sekseh itu.

Namun pada akhirnya mereka berempatpun ketawa-ketiwi, sehingga membuat beberapa orang melirik kumpulan orang mesum itu dengan tatapan risih.

Keempat orang itu memang seperti itu. Kadang saling hina, tapi cepet baikan lagi, apalagi kalau udah ngomongin masalah porno.

Hubungan keempat orang yang berbeda angkatan dan kasta itu memang bisa di bilang unik. Berbekal hobi yang sama, yaitu Yaoi Porn, merekapun langsung bisa berteman dengan baik.

Miaw, wanita asal hutan kalimantan ini adalah seorang fujoshi akut. Wanita berumur 29 tahun ini hobi sekali ngoleksi video bokep baik anime maupun yang real person.

Yang ke dua ada Maya. Wanita berumur 26 tahun asal bantar gebang bekasi ini juga seorang fujoshi. Ngakunya sih masih polos, padahal sih otaknya porno abis wkwkwk

Yang ketiga ada Dhitz. Doi berasal dari bantar gebang bekasi, sama seperti Maya. Entahlah apa pekerjaan mereka di sana kekeke. Cewek berumur 24 tahun ini adalah orang paling mesum di grup ini. Pokoknya otak cewe penyuka TVXQ ini penuh dengan otong, cum, otong. Astaga, dasar cewek jaman sekarang.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Ando. Cowok satu-satunya di sini. Remaja berumur 17 tahun ini berasal dari kota seribu binan, bandung. Dia adalah seorang fudanshi merangkap Yaoi dengan tipe Uke jenis innoncent. Sebagai fudanshi, Ando menyukai cowok-cowok imut, namun sebagai uke manis tentu saja dia suka cowo-cowo yang ber ABS hohoho.

Sebagai yang paling muda, otak Ando itu masih polos dan suci. Selama ini ketiga wanita mesum itulah yang mencoba meracuni Ando dengan hal-hal yang tak senonoh. *poor Ando

5 menit kemudian pesawat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya telah tiba di tanah air. Ando dan kawan-kawan begitu senang setelah mengetahui pesawat asal maskapai jepang itu telah tiba.

Dhitz, Miaw, dan Maya bahkan sudah jejeritan histeris, padahal para penumpang pesawatnya saja belum pada keluar.

Hanya Ando saja yang masih bersikap tenang. Meskipun perasaannya tak kalah bahagia dari ketiga temannya itu, namun sebagai uke inoncent Ando harus bisa menjaga image.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kerumunan orang-orang terlihat keluar dari gerbang kedatangan internasional. Ando dan kawan-kawan yang berada di sisi pagar pembatas penjemput langsung mengedarkan pandangan mereka, mencari seseorang yang telah lama mereka tunggu.

"Itu Dia, Haruma sudah datang kyaaaa!" Pekik Miaw antusias.

Ando, Dhitz, dan Maya langsung menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Miaw, dan seketika keadaanpun tak terkendali.

"Kyaaa... Haruma..." Teriak Maya.

"Welcome to Indonesia, Haruma!" Seru Dhitz tak kalah semangat, padahal teriakannya itu entah di dengar atau tidak oleh Haruma.

Ando yang memang penggemar pria bernama Haruma itu pun tak kalah sangat dalam mengelu-elukan nama idolanya tersebut.

"Kyaa.. Haruma... Fuck me please... Kyaaa..." Jerit Ando tak kalah histeris dari cewe-cewe mesum di sebelahnya itu.

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih khas jepang melambai sambil melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada Ando dan kawan-kawan.

"Oh my god, Dia senyum ama kita! Haruma senyum ama Gw! Kyaaa..." Maya histeris, sementara Dhitz meliriknya dengan sinis.

"Haruma itu senyum ama Gw, bukan ama Lo!" Cibir Dhitz tidak senang.

"Please deh, kalian ini pede sekali ya. Udah jelas-jelas Haruma itu senyum ama Gw!" Seru Miaw tak kalah sengit.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertigapun terlibat adu mulut hingga beberapa kali saling menjambak. Ando hanya bisa memutar ke dua bola matanya dengan malas menyaksikan ketiga temannya itu adu cekcok.

"Hey.. Hey... Hey... Udah gak usah berantem lagi!" Kata Ando menengahi. "Kalian lupa ya kalau Haruma itu gak doyan 'lubang buaya'? His gay! So, udah jelas dong kalau Haruma itu senyum ama Gw!" Ungkap Ando dengan percaya diri, dan seketika itu pula sebuah pukulan kecil di layangkan oleh para gadis ke pundak Ando.

Mereka bertiga kembali berteriak saat Haruma dan rombongannya datang melewati mereka.

"Astaga, ganteng sekali pemuda itu!" Gumam Ando yang langsung di sambut anggukan oleh ke tiga temannya itu.

Pria berkebangsaan jepang itu memang sangat tampan hari itu. Meskipun dengan setelan pakaian santai, itu tidak mengurangi aura kemesumannya sebagai seorang bintang JGV.

Ya, Haruma adalah seorang aktor. Namun bukan aktor biasa, melainkan seorang aktor film porno sesama jenis alias gay.

Ando, Miaw, Dhitz, dan Maya yang merupakan penggemar otong produk jepang sangat menggilai Haruma. Terutama Ando yang menganggap Haruma itu mirip dengan Ljoe, artis korea favoritnya.

"Haruma, we all your fans!" Seru Miaw.

Haruma berhenti di depan mereka.

Haruma tampak berbisik pada seorang lelaki di sampingnya, yang menurut Ando dkk juga cukup ganteng.

"Haruma bilang terima kasih karena telah menyambutnya." Ujar pria yang ternyata adalah seorang penerjemah.

"Kyaaa..." Pekik mereka saat mengetahui kalau Haruma mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka.

"Haruma, fanservice, please!" Pinta Dhitz.

Haruma kembali tersenyum, "What do you want?" Katanya dengan bahasa inggris namun dengan logat jepang.

"Kalian ingin fanservice seperti apa?" Sang penerjemah kembali menegaskan perkataan Haruma.

"Aku ingin sebuah pelukan!" Maya yang pertama mengajukan permintaan. Setelah sang penerjemah menyampaikan permintaan Maya pada Haruma, pria itu pun langsung memeluk Maya dengan erat.

Jujur Aku iri sekali, rasanya aku ingin membunuh Maya sekarang juga.

Maya tampak senang saat Haruma melepas pelukannya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya, karena sesekali Maya terlihat bengek-benget seperti orang yang mau pingsan.

"Aku juga, aku juga ingin di peluk!" Seru Miaw. Dan seperti Maya, akhirnya Miaw pun mendapat jatah pelukan hangat dari Haruma.

Dan untuk kesekalian kalinya Ando merasa iri melihat pemandangan itu. Saat ini Ando ingin sekali membuang Miaw ke dalam sungai yang penuh buaya.

"Hey, sekarang giliran Gw!" Dhitz menuntut jatahnya.

"Kau ingin apa?" Tanya sang penerjemah.

Dhitz tampak berpikir sejenak. Ando merasa janggal ketika melihat seringai kemesuman mengembang di wajah wanita itu.

"Tolong bilang padanya, Aku ingin meremas otongnya!" Kata Dhitz dengan entengnya.

Ando, Miaw, Maya, dan pria penerjemah terlihat syok mendengar permintaan Dhitz. Meskipun ragu, si pria penerjemah pun tetap mengatakannya pada Haruma.

Haruma dan si penerjemah berbisik-bisik. Ando berharap Haruma akan menolaknya, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Haruma menyetujui permintaan Dhitz untuk meremas otongnya. Dalam hati Ando merutuki Haruma.

'Dasar cowok murahan!' Geram Ando dalam hati.

Kenyataannya Ando lupa kalau Haruma memang cowok murahan. Secara dia adalah bintang bokep yang udah biasa di booking ama om-om di negerinya.

Haruma mendekati Dhitz dan mempersilakannya untuk meremas otongnya. Hati Ando terluka, ia tak sanggup untuk melihatnya, tapi ia tetep pengen ngeliat otong Haruma di remes.

Seringai kemesuman masih menghiasi wajah Dhitz, sungguh nista sekali. Dan dalam sekali hap (?) Dhitz langsung meremas otong Haruma dengan keras. Entah seberapa keras, yang pasti Ando bisa melihat ekspresi Haruma yang sedikit mengerang.

Ando, Miaw, Maya, dan si penerjemah hanya bisa menutup mulut tak percaya. Ando benar-benar terluka melihat pria idamannya itu di lecehkan di depannya langsung.

Ando benci sekali pada Dhitz. Di banding pada Miaw atau Maya, Ando ingin sekali menyiram Dhitz dengan air keras.

"Ndo, kenyal-kenyal gimana gitu loh!" Bisik Dhitz pada Ando.

Ando tahu kalau Dhitz sebenernya cuman mau manas-manasin dirinya saja. Itu terbukti dari ekspresi wajahnya yang nista itu.

"Terus Gw harus bilang uwow gitu?!" Kata Ando kesal, berpura-pura acuh. Padahal Ando iri sekali pada Dhitz yang bisa meremes dan merasakan kenyalnya otong Haruma.

Pandangan Haruma kini beralih pada Ando. "How about you? What do you want?" Tanyanya.

Ando melirik Dhitz yang terlihat bangga itu. Bagaimanapun ia harus mendapatkan fanservice lebih hot dari pada Dhitz.

"Haruma, I want making love with you! Fuck me please!" Kata Ando.

Tanpa perlu di terjemahkan, Haruma sudah mengerti apa maksud Ando. Maya, Miaw, si penerjemah, dan terutama Dhitz terkejut dengan permintaan Ando yang sungguh di luar dugaan itu.

"Gila Lu, Ndro. Mana mau dia ML ama Lo!" Seru Dhitz.

Ando terlihat murung. Benar apa kata Dhitz, permintaannya terlalu berlebihan. Mana mungkin Haruma akan mengabulkannya.

Dengan wajah sendu, Ando menatap Haruma dengan pandangan memelas. Haruma menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. Dia salah tingkah karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Namun melihat wajah Baby face Ando yang sangat menggemaskan, Haruma tak bisa menolak.

Haruma berbisik-bisik dengan si penerjemah, sementara Ando memandangnya dengan penuh harapan.

"Haruma bilang kau keterlaluan!" Kata si penerjemah. Ando langsung sedih mendengarnya.

"Tapi berhubung Haruma juga ingin tidur denganmu, jadi dia akan mengabulkan permintaanmu!" Katanya kemudian.

Dhitz, Miaw, dan Maya shock tingkat dewa, sementara Ando senang sekali.

"Bbenarkah?!" Tanya Ando tak percaya. Ando seperti seseorang yang baru saja dapat hadiah mobil dari acara TV.

"Benar, menurut Haruma kau sangat seksi dan bikin nafsu, sehingga Haruma pun ingin ngefuck holemu yang sempit itu." Ungkap si penerjemah menjelaskan.

Ando melirik Dhitz dengan pandangan bangga. Ia puas sekali melihat ekspresi Dhitz yang tak percaya itu.

Akhirnya Ando di ajak oleh Haruma dan si penerjemah ke hotel terdekat. Dia akan mendapatkan fanservicenya untuk di fuck oleh Haruma. Dan kalau beruntung, Ando juga akan di gangbang oleh Haruma dan si penerjemah tampan itu.

Sementara Dhitz, Maya, dan Miaw yang tadinya ingin ikutpun di usir oleh Ando. Maya pergi ke kolam renang, katanya untuk mengatasi galaunya, ia ingin cuci mata di sana.

Lalu Miaw rencananya akan pergi ke glodok untuk hunting film-film Yaoi. Sementara Dhitz pergi untuk mengambil pesanan dildonya yang baru tiba. Untuk sekedar informasi, Dhitz adalah kolektor dildo, segala jenis dildo ia punya, mulai dari yang panjang bergerigi hingga yang berukuran otong jumbo pun ia miliki.

Sekian cerita tentang Ando dan teman-teman mesumnya alias queen of porno dalam mendapatkan fanservicenya.

**END**


End file.
